Bad Day
by mj0621
Summary: On Friday the 13th, Lindsay think Stella's got a case of bad luck. Or does she? SMackedMacStella


**Bad Day**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimers:** No, I don't own anything except my brain that I'm sure no one wants XD

**Rating:** T/PG 13/FRT –to be safe as usual.

**Pairing: **Mac/Stella

**Genre: **Romance/Humor I guess…

**Spoilers: **None. Happened around s1 to s2 (No, Frankie never existed for me)

**Warning: **OOCness and spelling grammar errors XD

**Author's Notes: **BEFORE YOU POKE ME WITH YOUR PLEASE UPDATE FORKS (which btw is really effective XD)… lemme just say that I just wanted to post something so bad. And I told a friend I'd post something for Friday the 13th so here it is (I almost forgot about it too :P). Bear with me for it wasn't beta-ed and I made this thing in less than an hour. Oh, one last thing… can someone please help me find some MacStella fics that are not on ff(dot)net? Any rating will do! I just need my dang SMacked fix. (sobs)

------------------------------------------------

_Finally, I can now rest… _

Just about as Stella Bonasera sits down on her bed, a shrill ring surprises her. She turned around and grabbed her ringing cell phone from the bedside table.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stella, I know you just came home but…"

_Damn it, don't tell me._

"… we need you here in an apartment near Chelsea. All hands are on deck. Danny and Sheldon with Don have a case in West Village too. You, I and Mac are on this one. Sorry."

Stella grumbled and sighed, "I'll be there in twenty."

"Okay, meet ya here." She was about to end the call when she heard Lindsay mumble, "The perks chose _this _day to commit crime. I hate Friday the 13th."

Stella rolled her eyes. As if people choose days to commit crime…

She stood up then accidentally hits her foot on the bedpost.

"Ouch."

_Some day this is gonna turn out… _

The Greek detective paced towards the bathroom groggily. "I swear, one of these days I'm going to lose it."

She started the showers and realized no hot water.

"Oh crap."

After her horrid shower, she hurriedly changed clothes and practically ran out of her apartment… leaving her apartment keys and phone inside.

She tried to open the door… hopeless.

_This can't be happening! _

------------------------------------------------

"Hey there!", Lindsay greeted her without looking up from her dusting of prints.

She was clearly not in the mood. Stella just gave her a deadpanned "Hi."

Mac's voice from behind her made Stella jump,

"You okay?"

She waves her right hand, "Yeah, everything's peachy. I'll take the kitchen."

Lindsay stands up and stops her, "I covered that already."

"Fine, I'll get the bathroom."

Lindsay winced as she watched Stella enter the bathroom whispering, "She is NOT gonna like that."

Both CSIs heard her mutter obscenities in her wake. Mac threw Lindsay questioning look which she just shrugged to and replied, "Friday the 13th must be getting on her nerves."

Mac raised his brows at the younger investigator then they heard a glass break in Stella's direction.

"Damn it!"

------------------------------------------------

Everybody learned quickly that Stella Bonasera was in no mood and therefore must avoid her wrath. Rick from Trace learned it the hard way and the whole lab knew _don't mess with Stella_ (at the same time feeling sorry for the guy).

Jane was glaring at the said detective which she returned with loathe. Adam stealthily walked away from Trace and ran towards the breakroom where the CSIs are.

"Guys! Stella…", he panted whilst the occupants of the room turned to him.

"Stella what Adam?", inquired Danny.

Adam swallowed then continued, "If nobody comes to get Stella away from Jane, there's going to be a fight in the lab."

Sheldon choked on his sandwich and exclaimed, "Seriously?"

Don came in with Mac hearing what Sheldon said.

"Seriously what?"

Danny answered with a grin, "Stella and Jane are gonna have a cat fight if ya don't stop 'em Mac."

Lindsay glared at Danny, "What's so funny about it?"

"It's not everyday someone fights in the lab Montana."

Don shakes his head biting his lips to prevent himself from laughing with Danny thinking the same thing… _Catfights_. Not wasting another minute, Mac dashed with Adam to the location (followed by the curious CSIs). Every lab tech was hopelessly watching the two women's tirade.

"… that doesn't mean you can just burst at anyone!"

Stella spat back, "He contaminated evidence! I was just telling him-"

Mac stood between the women, "Stop it." With his glare, the two fell silent. Lindsay and Hawkes came just in time to see how Mac looked.

"He looks pissed." Lindsay whispered.

Danny and Don came behind them, "Naw Montana, Mac never looses his cool with the ladies." Don chuckled with him.

"More like frustrated Linds." Sheldon thought as they watched the scene unfold.

Mac turned to Jane, "Jane, I need you to document the evidence that has been contaminated. We don't want any lawyers using this against us."

"I will Mac." She nodded, threw Stella another look and walked away with poor lab tech Rick.

Mac sighed before facing his partner. But when he did, she already walked out. Lindsay told the guys beside her, "Friday the 13th at its worst."

They heard a snap through the hallway… it didn't take them much longer to know what it was…

a flying footwear landed in front of Mac.

It took everything for the guys not to laugh… not while Mac or Stella is in their midst anyway. Mac calmly picked Stella's sandal and marched away like a man on a mission. The remaining CSIs knew better than to follow him on his deadly 'mission'.

------------------------------------------------

Mac knocked on the locker room door before entering.

"Stella?"

_I am pissed and I am NOT in the mood._

"Mac, just don't."

She stood up from the bench and avoided his gaze.

"Is there something wrong or it has something to do with Friday the 13th?"

Stella tried to pry her locker but failed. _Damn it._

"Don't tell me Detective Taylor believes in that stuff?" She again tried to open her locker but was stopped by Mac who mysteriously appeared behind her.

"Stella, is something wrong?" The worry in his voice calmed her… a little.

She sighed and shrugged, "It's just a bad day. I hurt my right foot getting up the bed, had a very cold shower (which Mac shuffle his feet a bit), left my cell phone and keys in my apartment- meaning I'm locked out leaving me no choice but to talk to the annoying owner for the spare keys, my case's stuck and compromised, Jane glaring and lecturing me, my other sandal broke…"

Mac smiled and gave her the sandal she threw. "This one?"

Stella gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I guess this is what lack of sleep does to me."

Mac nodded, "Just cool it okay?"

Both of them noticed the proximity between them and slightly blushed but Mac didn't budge from his place. Stella stared at him with astonishingly.

"Uh Mac…"

Mac held her left wrist against the locker door, "You were the one who always looks after me… and tries to make me smile once in a while. I think it's my turn to cheer you up… don't you think?"

She smiled, "You always cheer me up Mac."

He leans in closer while her right arm slides up to his neck to pull him closer.

Suddenly Lindsay hollered from the other side of the locker room's door, "Mac! Stella! This door is stuck and the chief is looking for you two."

Stella was about to panic when Mac pinned her harder against the locker, "Don't move, we're not done yet.", he said huskily.

Don and Danny's laughs were heard on the other side while Lindsay declared, "Looks like Friday the 13th isn't all that bad."

Sprinklers mystifyingly opened as the fire alarm was activated. Someone from the outside shrieked, "Fire in Ballistics! Code red!"

Stella grumbled, "I don't have an extra shirt today!"

Mac nuzzled her neck which caused her to moan, "So do I but I think we won't need it for a while."

She grinned, "What's got into you Mac? Don't tell me because it's Friday the 13th."

They heard Lindsay shriek, "My shirt! You tore my shirt!"

"Still have a bad day Detective Bonasera?"

Stella rubbed her nose against his, "As long as Lindsay doesn't say Friday the 13th and you continue what you're doing… no. I'm all good."

A thud came form the door as Lindsay whimper, "Ouch! Watch where you're going! Damn it I hate Friday the 13ths!"

Stella and Mac stared at each other…

"ATCHOO!"

_And to think it's only seven in the morning… what more could possibly go wrong? _

_"ATCHOO!" _

_I take it back. _

"Want to stay at my place later? After all... Your keys…"

_Nah… screw Friday the 13th. I'm having the time of my life. _

**END **

------------------------------------------------

YES! Just plain random fluff fic! XD I'm done, Imma go back to work on my WiPs…

I would like to know what you guys think :P –mj(wgf)


End file.
